User blog:Aheaney15/My reviews for the series
These are what i think of the Lorien Legacies series. It shows my opinions on the ups and downs, and how i feel about things. Book 1: by far one of my favorite books! Excellent in every way! I love it! Well written, great action and suspense, and a fun final battle. A few plot conveniences and some boring parts are the only letdowns! Book 2: it holds up just as much as the first one when it comes to story and writing, and acts very well as a follow up. However, the character development on Seven's narration is rushed, and they were clearly trying to make us feel sad again by killing off Adelina and Hector as backwash for Henri's death. (Henri's death in book one made me cry, and that's rare!). Also, what was the point of John and Six's romance? It had no contribution to the main plot, and was too brief for me to care at all. Lost files 1-3: I have mixed feelings about them. They have good writing and storytelling, but the story itself is too depressing at times. Six's legacy is unnecessary, the only interesting parts are already summarized in the Power of Six. Nine's Legacy nobody really asked for, and although it's character development is excellent, it's story is way too depressing. Fallen Legacies, however, I really liked. The deaths are well done, I love the concept if Adam's betrayal, and it was pretty well-handled too! Book 3: Now, the story is actually improving (which is saying something, because I loved the story of the first two books), but the writing is going downhill. Also, gone is the "hero" side of John, now filled with needless (but still fulfilling) action. I did love the fight sequence between Setrákus Ra and the group. However, Marina and Eight's love story was waaaaay to rushed and uninteresting for me to care about it more than John and Sarah. Lost files 4-6: not the best I would say. Definitely not good, but far from horrible. Search for Sam I liked, but it could have ended with them getting to Dulce and having a cliff hanger. That would have been better. Last Days of Lorien I liked as well. Had a good concept, but I would have actually preferred if it was narrated by Henri/Brandon, and that it covered the invasion a little more. Forgotten Ones was, though it's backstory set up Ro7 and Fo5 really well, BORING. I was only interested when Rex saves Adam and they went to Plum Island. That's it. Book 4: The story is improving even more, and I like how Five was a traitor, and there are things (like Eights sacrifice) that I definitely didn't expect, and that's great! However, the majority is pretty boring at times (although the humor was good, the action packed introduction to Five was great, and the scene where they all train together was excellent). The writing is so mediocre that I am worried they are running out of ideas. However, the cliff hanger (John meeting Adam) was really well done, it could teach Veronica Roth (author of Divergent) how to write cliffhangers properly (she sucks donkey balls when it comes to properly writing cliffhangers- sorry if that just offended you divergent fans, I think Divergent is good, just the cliffhangers suck) (A quick note about Eight's death: I actually think it's a good thing. What I mean by that is that Eight showed how much he loved Marina and cared so much about Nine, even though Nine gave nothing in return, that he ultimately gave his life for them. It's heartbreaking that he had to die and emotionally scar Marina, but heartwarming that he loved them so and sacrificed himself just to save Nine. If the writers brought back Eight, however, it would ruin to me that sacrifice and the morals it holds. And yes, his death made me hate Five with a passion. I was actually cheering when Marina stabbed Five with the icicle!) Lost Files 7-9: actually improving, despite that nobody asked for them. Five's Legacy is really good! I love the back story, and it had a good cliffhanger that left me wondering who it was Five was hired to kill. I really loved Return to Paradise! It developed Mark's character really well, and there were times when I actually felt sorry for him. I also hope that this backstory, which at many points was really suspenseful, helps the novel in some way, shape, or form! Fives Betrayal I thought was really well done. The writing was really good, and it did a great job making you (the reader) hate five even more! Book 5: Ok, I have completley mixed feelings about it. The writing overall is far, far better than Fall of Five and Rise of Nine, and the first half of the story is improving. I was definitely cheering for Adam and John when they fought the general. But later on, I felt as if they were making things up as they went along. Also, HOW THE HELL DID FIVE SURVIVE SETRAKUS RA THROWING HIM OUT OF THE ANUBIS? AND WHERE WAS HE BEFORE HE KNOCKED JOHN OVER TO SAVE HIM? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO DUST AND THE FIVE CHIMAERA IN THE SECOND HALF OF THE BOOK??? Ok, rant aside. I didn't like this cliffhanger, not because it was the ending, but because it was anticlimactic and wasn't fully explained. I'm guessing either all humans will gain legacies (which is utterly stupid), OR, those who served the Loric well (Sam, Sarah, Malcolm, maybe Mark) will be bestowed them (I like that idea better). Why couldn't they put a few lines in to explain that? Also, the subplot of Sarah, Mark, and BK felt like it was just thrown out there at the last minute (especially since I wanted to see some action between Mark and the Mogs, but thats ok). Category:Blog posts